Bovine Mind
by Leytivia
Summary: A day in the lab from Gene's perspective.


a/n: I put a lot of effort and thought into this. Please take that into consideration.

Moo. Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moo moo mooooo. Moo moo moo. Moooo. Moo Moo. Moo. Moooo. Moooo. Moo moo moo _moo. _

_Moo Moo. _

Moo. Moo moo moo. Mooo moo mooo moo moo moooooo. Mooo. Moo! Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo? Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo. Moooo. Mooo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, Moo moo moo! Moo moo. Moo mooo. Moooooooo. Mooo!

Moo, moo moo? Moo moo moo. Moo. Mooo, moo moo. Moo moo. Moo Moo. Moo, moo. Moo? Moo! Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo moo. Mooo moo moo. Moo? Moo! Moo, moo moo.

"Moo moo moo." Moo moo.

Moo.

Moo, _moo. _

Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo, moo! Moooooo. Moo! Mooo, moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo moo.

Moo. Moo moo. Moo.

Mooo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moooooo, moo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,. Moo Moo moooooo. Moo moo.

Moo. Moo.

Moo. Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moo moo mooooo. Moo moo moo. Moooo. Moo Moo. Moo. Moooo. Moooo. Moo moo moo _moo. _

_Moo Moo. _

Moo. Moo moo moo. Mooo moo mooo moo moo moooooo. Mooo. Moo! Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo? Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo. Moooo. Mooo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, Moo moo moo! Moo moo. Moo mooo. Moooooooo. Mooo!

Moo, moo moo? Moo moo moo. Moo. Mooo, moo moo. Moo moo. Moo Moo. Moo, moo. Moo? Moo! Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo moo. Mooo moo moo. Moo? Moo! Moo, moo moo.

"Moo moo moo." Moo moo.

Moo.

Moo, _moo. _

Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo, moo! Moooooo. Moo! Mooo, moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo moo.

Moo. Moo moo. Moo.

Mooo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moooooo, moo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,. Moo Moo moooooo. Moo moo.

Moo.

Moo. Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moo moo mooooo. Moo moo moo. Moooo. Moo Moo. Moo. Moooo. Moooo. Moo moo moo _moo. _

_Moo Moo. _

Moo. Moo moo moo. Mooo moo mooo moo moo moooooo. Mooo. Moo! Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo? Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo. Moooo. Mooo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, Moo moo moo! Moo moo. Moo mooo. Moooooooo. Mooo!

Moo, moo moo? Moo moo moo. Moo. Mooo, moo moo. Moo moo. Moo Moo. Moo, moo. Moo? Moo! Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo moo. Mooo moo moo. Moo? Moo! Moo, moo moo.

"Moo moo moo." Moo moo.

Moo.

Moo, _moo. _

Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo, moo! Moooooo. Moo! Mooo, moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo moo.

Moo. Moo moo. Moo.

Mooo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moooooo, moo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,. Moo Moo moooooo. Moo moo.

Moo.

Moo. Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moo moo mooooo. Moo moo moo. Moooo. Moo Moo. Moo. Moooo. Moooo. Moo moo moo _moo. _

_Moo Moo. _

Moo. Moo moo moo. Mooo moo mooo moo moo moooooo. Mooo. Moo! Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo? Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo. Moooo. Mooo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, Moo moo moo! Moo moo. Moo mooo. Moooooooo. Mooo!

Moo, moo moo? Moo moo moo. Moo. Mooo, moo moo. Moo moo. Moo Moo. Moo, moo. Moo? Moo! Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo moo. Mooo moo moo. Moo? Moo! Moo, moo moo.

"Moo moo moo." Moo moo.

Moo.

Moo, _moo. _

Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo, moo! Moooooo. Moo! Mooo, moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo moo.

Moo. Moo moo. Moo.

Mooo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moooooo, moo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,. Moo Moo moooooo. Moo moo.

Moo.

_Moo. , moo moo moo moo moo._

Moo. Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moo moo mooooo. Moo moo moo. Moooo. Moo Moo. Moo. Moooo. Moooo. Moo moo moo _moo. _

_Moo Moo. _

Moo. Moo moo moo. Mooo moo mooo moo moo moooooo. Mooo. Moo! Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo? Moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo. Moooo. Mooo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo, Moo moo moo! Moo moo. Moo mooo. Moooooooo. Mooo!

Moo, moo moo? Moo moo moo. Moo. Mooo, moo moo. Moo moo. Moo Moo. Moo, moo. Moo? Moo! Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo moo moo, moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo moo. Moo, moo moo. Mooo moo moo. Moo? Moo! Moo, moo moo.

"Moo moo moo." Moo moo.

Moo. Moo, moo moo moo moo moo. Moooo, moo.

Moo, _moo. _

Moo moo moo moo moo moo. Moo, moo! Moooooo. Moo! Mooo, moo. Moo. Moo. Moo. Moo moo.

Moo. Moo moo. Moo.

Mooo moo moo moo moo. Moo. Moooooo, moo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo,Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo, Moo, moo, moo,. Moo Moo moooooo. Moo moo.

Moo.


End file.
